An Annoying Evening
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Zoro has an annoying evening. (I'm not good at summaries. xD) (This is during the 2 year time skip.)


Hey readers! I decided, after seeing a review in one of my stories. That I'm going to write another tickle story about Zoro. If you don't like these types of stories, then don't read it. Just a warning. Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy it. (Special thanks to, "babygaaralover")

* * *

(On the Straw hats's ship)

"Can't catch me!" Luffy yelled to Usopp as he was running away.

"Luffy! Just give me my wrench back!" Usopp cried as he ran after him. This was the fifth time he took his wrench! Why his wrench? No..flipping..clue.

"Gotta catch me!" Luffy said as he looked back and stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh! Luffy! Just give it back!" Usopp whined, as he walked slower.

"No way-!" Luffy replied, but was interrupted by a hazardous item. "Gah!" He yelled, tripping over the sleeping Zoro.

"Luffy? What happened-!?" Usopp asked, but was interrupted by two hazardous items..Luffy and Zoro. "Crap.." He sighed as he tripped over the two bodies.

Usopp glared at Luffy, not just a glare, but an angry glare. And he took the wrench and walked away. Leaving Luffy alone with the sleeping log.

"Zorooo..you ruined my game." Luffy pouted, thinking that Zoro was awake. Clearly after taking a second look, he was sound asleep. "Jeez..well, I guess I'm safe." He said to himself, glad that Zoro wasn't awake to beat him up after falling on him.

"Ugh..Luffy get off of me." Zoro groaned as he pushed him off, startling Luffy a little as he did that.

"Aren't you going to chase me?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face.

"No. I'm going to go back to sleep..so leave me alone." Zoro yawned, and walked to the aquarium where Robin was, and fell on the floor. He didn't really care where he slept right now, he was too tired to care. He took one last yawn, and fell instantly asleep.

Robin watched the whole thing while reading her book. It was rather funny, watching him fall down, but she quickly averted her attention back to the book.

"ROOOBIN~!" Luffy called as he entered the room. "Is Zoro here-?" He asked, but cut himself off as soon as he stepped on something.

Robin's mouth quivered, she wanted to laugh, but she shouldn't. "Under your feet it seems." Robin answered with a chuckle.

"Yes! Maybe he'll chase me now." Luffy said to himself, thinking Zoro would try to beat him up. But, he just ignored Luffy, and went back to sleep. Luffy was at least hoping for a fun chase, but it looked like Zoro decided to be "mature".

"Why the face, captain-san?" Robin asked, noticing that Luffy was..upset.

"Zoro won't chase me..no matter what I do." Luffy sighed and took a seat next to Robin.

"Maybe he decided those past two years, that he was going to be an adult." Robin stated, still reading her book.

"Aww..that's not fun." Luffy pouted.

"Well..you can't really do anything about it." Robin said, skimming her book now.

"..Wait! Yes I can!" Luffy smiled.

"Hmm..what are you talking about?" Robin asked curiously, closing her book.

Luffy whispered into Robin's ear the plans that he had. "Well?" Luffy asked with a wide smile.

"I don't know..he probably isn't.." Robin said as she looked over at the sleeping Zoro.

"Can't we at least try?" Luffy asked with the usual puppy dog eyes.

"..I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.." Robin shrugged and walked to Zoro. She crossed her arms, and spoke, "Ocho Fleur!" She yelled out her attack, holding down Zoro with her now sprouted eight arms.

"Ooh~!" Luffy cooed in interested awe as he watched Robin bound Zoro.

Robin held Zoro's arms down with her four sprouted arms, and held his waist down with her two sprouted arms, and lastly, she held his ankles down with two of her sprouted arms. "I finished." Robin smiled kindly to Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy nodded and jumped on top of Zoro's stomach, just dodging Robin's arms.

"Guh!" Zoro coughed out, opening his eyes slightly to see who was on top of him. _"Luffy? Really?" He thought, mentally sighing._

"Uh, hey Zoro." Luffy waved innocently.

"What..is the reason for this?" Zoro asked as he sweat-dropped.

"I just wanted to know something.." Luffy answered with a sly grin.

"And what would that be?" Zoro asked, finally noticing the restraints.

"Are you ticklish?" Luffy asked curiously.

Zoro's eyes shot open. No way! He did NOT want to be tickled, especially right now, during his nap time. "No." Zoro replied with a frown.

"Humph..let's just find out." Luffy said as he brought his hands up in the air and wiggled his fingers mockingly.

Robin waited anxiously, wondering if he was.

"TAKE THIS!" Luffy yelled, tickling Zoro at full blast all over his sides.

Zoro clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to laugh even though it tickled so bad. "S-see? I'm..n-not...ticklish.." Zoro breathed out, trying to convince Luffy to stop.

"I..just need to try harder." Luffy huffed, tickling faster now.

Robin noticed the slight smile on Zoro's face, and she sprouted out two more hands to tickle his armpits.

Zoro smiled wider, the tickling feeling was getting too high. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hahahahahaahahahahaha." Zoro lightly laughed, and was now squirming around.

"Hah! You ARE ticklish!" Luffy pointed out happily, tickling even faster.

Robin only smiled at this, it was cute to her. But, probably a victory to Luffy.

"O-ohohohohohokay! I'm hahahaha tihihihihicklish..nohohohohow stohohohohohohop!" Zoro laughed a little harder.

"No way! I'm not going to stop for a while." Luffy chuckled. This is way too much fun to stop now.

Robin agreed. She actually kind of wanted to keep going as well, so she tightened her grip, and tickled his armpits faster.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! S-STOHOOHOHHOHOHOP!" Zoro begged while trying his best to squirm, but it was futile. There was no way he could get out of their tight grip.

"Luffy, why don't you take his boots off now?" Robin suggested.

"Okay." Luffy nodded, and took the boots and socks off. "Now what?" He asked .

"Cinco Fleur!" Robin yelled as five hands popped out. Two hands held the toes back, while the other hands tickled Zoro's feet at a fast pace.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHHOHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHERE! GAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOH OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHORE!" Zoro laughed heartily as his cheeks turned into a deep red.

Robin and Luffy stopped for a minute. They were rather shocked at how ticklish he was there, and they tried to retaliate.

"..." Robin didn't utter a word, she was too speechless.

"Wow! That was awesome! Hahaha, again!" Luffy laughed and went back to tickling Zoro.

Robin giggled at the odd scenery, but she went back to tickling as well.

"WAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAIT! S-STOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO HOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOP! I-IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHI HHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO MUUHHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHHUHUHUHUUHUHUHU HHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUCH!" Zoro cried, tears falling more and more the more they tickled him.

"So when do we stop?" Robin asked loudly due to the fact that Zoro was screaming.

"When it looks like we have to stop." Luffy answered as he fell off Zoro again.

Robin nodded, and went on to knead Zoro's sides.

"ROHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOBIN! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEASE MAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIH IT STOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO HOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Zoro pleaded as his face was now a deep red color, and tears fell down like a waterfall.

Luffy ignored it for now and tickled Zoro's knees, which were just as ticklish as his feet. While Robin decided to sprout twenty hands to tickle Zoro all over, which worked very effectively.

"GAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH A~! S-SAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HA! PFFTAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHHA! EHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH EHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE!" Zoro roared with laughter, unable to speak words anymore due to the fact he was out of breath.

"Let's stop now!" Luffy shouted as he stopped tickling him.

"Okay!" Robin shouted back, and stopped tickling as well.

"Ahahaha..thahahank Gohohod.." Zoro chuckled still.

"Shihihi, that was fun." Luffy laughed innocently.

"Indeed." Robin smiled.

"..That's great guys..." Zoro started saying as a grin appeared on his lips. "I'll give you five seconds to run away." He threatened.

Robin's and Luffy's eyes widened, and they ran as fast as they could away from the angry Zoro.

"Heh, works like a charm." Zoro yawned, and went straight back to sleep.

* * *

This is just a short story I made. I know it's horrible, but hey, I tried. :P

Reviews are loved, and requests are welcomed.


End file.
